muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Law
Law & Order is a televison police procedural and legal drama set and shot in New York City. The award-winning Law & Order and its several spin-off series ("Special Victims Unit", "Criminal Intent", "Trial by Jury") are broadcast on the NBC network and syndicated on other US networks. The franchise totals more than 700 hour-long episodes, with three series still going strong. The show has had its share of Muppet references and mentions over the years. For example, in the Law & Order episode "American Jihad" (first aired on October 2, 2002), Detective Lennie Briscoe retorts with the sarcastic wisecrack "I guess I missed that day on Sesame Street" after the twisted nature of the crime is revealed. Several Law & Order cast members (such as Christopher Meloni and Richard Belzer) have appeared in Henson/Muppet productions. The format of the shows and the large amount of episodes, require a large amount of non-recurring and incidental characters in each episode. The list of guest actors who have appeared on the show is enormous (and with some actors returning years later as different characters). The show is filmed and produced in Kaufman Astoria Studios, the same studio Sesame Street is filmed in. As a result many Sesame Street cast members have played guest roles in episodes. In Season 37, Sesame Street added its own spoof of the Law & Order franchise, "Law and Order: Special Letters Unit." The sketch featured Anything Muppet caricatures of Special Victims Unit characters, style and infamous "Chung-chung". In a TV Guide interview, producer Carol-Lynn Parente expressed interest in taping more segments for Season 38, possibly featuring the voices of the original actors. Law & Order Cast Members: *Sam Waterston as Executive Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy *Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen *Josh Pais as Assistant M.E. Borak (15 episodes, 1990-2002) Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Noimage.png| Damien "Trophy", 1996 Image:Carloalban-l&o.jpg| Ramon Soriano "Surrender Dorothy", 2000 Image:Noimage.png| Off. Angela Donahue "Standoff", 2000 Image:Noimage.png| Sgt. Haywood ("Publish and Perish", 2005) Image:Noimage.png| Feldman His Hour Upon the Stage," 1991 Image:Noimage.png| Slater "Cruel and Unusual," 1995 Image:Noimage.png| Stan "Divorce," 1998 Image:Franbrill-l&o1.jpg| Sondra More "Prisoner of Love", 1990) Image:Noimage.png| Mrs. Leah Bartlett "Privileged", 1995 Image:Noimage.png| Mrs. Stark "Carrier", 1998 Image:Noimage.png| Tonel Otten "Mushrooms", 1991 Image:Emiliodelgado-l&o.jpg| Elias Soriano "Surrender Dorothy", 2000 Image:Peterfriedman-l&o1.jpg| Prof. William Goodwin "White Rabbit", 1994 Image:Noimage.png| Harold Jensen "Attorney Client", 2002 Image:Soniamanzano-l&o.jpg| Barbara Benitez ("Hands Free", 2004 Image:Noimage.png| Trial Judge "White Lie", 2001 Image:Roscoeorman-l&o2.jpg| Mr. Cameron "Coming Down Hard", 2004 Image:Noimage.png| Mr. Cristobal "Prince of Darkness", 1992 Image:Davidsmyrl-l&o1.jpg| George Warner "The Wages of Love", 1991 Image:Noimage.png| Artie "DWB", 1998 Image:Noimage.png| Judge Ida Boucher three episodes, 1995-1999 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o1.jpg| Streetwalker "By Hooker, by Crook", 1990 Image:Noimage.png| as Ms. Purvis "Born Bad", 1993 Image:Noimage.png| as Susan Monroe "Custody", 1996 :Other guests: *Sônia Braga as Helen ("Genius," 2003) *Bob Gunton as Gil Hines ("Happily Ever After," 1990) *Russell Horton as Markham ("Prescription for Death," 1990) *James Earl Jones as Horace Mc Coy ("Profile," 1993) *Kelly Karbacz as Jenny Snyder ("Dazzled", 2002) *Lonny Price as Dr. Lieber ("Sonata for Solo Organ," 1991) and Frank Hoover ("Prince of Darkness," 1991) *Rex Robbins as Steinman ("Intolerance," 1992) and Kettering ("L.A.: Turnaround," 1997) *Sam Rockwell as Randy Borland ("Intolerance," 1992) and Weddeker ("Manhood," 1993) *Louis Zorich as Judge Milton Erdheim ("Indifference," 1990) and Judge Edgar Hynes ("Jeopardy," 1995) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members: *Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler *Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch *Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen *B. D. Wong as Dr. George Huang Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Jenniferbarnhart-ci.jpg| Jessie (and her puppet Sabrina) "Web," 2006 Image:Noimage.png| Carlos Medina "The Third Guy", 2000 Image:Noimage.png| Caleb "Appearances", 2003 :Other guests: *Shirley Jones as Felicity Bradshaw ("Choice", 2003) *Kelly Karbacz as Jill Foster ("Runaway", 2001) *John Bedford Lloyd as Mike Tucker ("Outcry," 2004) Law & Order: Criminal Intent Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Noimage.png| James Raphael "Ex Stasis", 2005 Image:Noimage.png| Allison Dean "Seizure", 2002 Image:Alisonbartlett-ci2.jpg| Hope Daniels "Prisoner", 2005 Image:Noimage.png| Ilene Maxwell ("The Gift", 2003 Image:Tylerbunch-l&o.jpg| Drew Romney "Malignant", 2002 Image:Emiliodelgado-ci.jpg| Ari Hernandez "Pas de Deux", 2004 Image:Billirwin-L&Oci.jpg| Nate Royce "Masquerade," 2006 Image:Noimage.png| Minister "Careless", 2004 :Other guests: *Kelly Karbacz played Renata Virgini ("Unchained", 2005) *Liza Minnelli played Bethany Harner ("Masquerade," 2006) Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References